User blog:MrSolomon/Fanfic; War of the Seraphim(Reworked) Preview.
Hello everyone! Mr.Solomon here! Well I got some news concerning my fanfic; I'm reworking War of the Seraphim! Wait what? Why rework something only a chapter or two long? Well here's the reasoning: The Protagonist(s): Originally, my idea was to shuffle between the perspectives of Micaela and Eden. Kind of show both sides building themselves up to duke it out. However a few issues rose with this idea: 1.) Micaela's power: She's bound in a human body most of the time. So her power's decayed over that century. I had two ideas as to how she'd be equal to Eden; First was being gifted power by massive Holy Energy building up into a new realm of light (Heaven) and the plot centered around both of them trying to become the next Goddess of Light, which I was gonna go with more-so. Another was a long and arduous quest to regain her power and face Eden, which would've put her in a weaker state and have issues of being unable to bluff others. She's the First Seraphim for Ilias' sake! 2.) Confusion of two rapidly shifting viewpoints: It would've confused me greatly to constantly swap between them without making plotholes and other moments where one suddenly knows something the other only knows with zero explanation. So I had a few ideas hit me with how to settle this future-world war of Angels while finishing Solomon's Tale and decided to rework the whole thing; The Plot is the same. The plot is the same as before. 100 years after the death of Ilias in the original trilogy, Eden is unsealed and finds the entire world has changed and abandoned the Goddess Ilias' teachings. Blaming Micaela and Lucifina's son Luka, she challenges her elder sister and declares that Ilias' way will be revived. The angels are torn between living in a peaceful new world with Monsters and living back as enforcers of Ilias' way and punishing the "sinners." Eden plans on becoming the next Goddess of Light and Miceala must stop her, with help of course. The Protagonist will be changed however. So obviously, Miceala as the hero wasn't working out for me. So I settled with a champion selected by Micaela to aid her against Eden. Who better than to keep the heroes' lineage alive through Luka's grandson! The idea is, not the son of Alice XVII though as I wanted a hero that would start weak, like Luka, but grow in power through his ancestry, and the best choice would be the son of Luka and Alice's son, a human with angel and monster powers. This means he's empowered by his lineage, but angel power is limited and human form needs to get accustomed to dark power through training. He would be in training and meet with Miceala and aid her in her mission to protect coexistance from Eden's wrath. Also, he won't be without traveling companions. Yes I plan on having him be with three others in his journey. Not right away mind you over time. Think party members in an RPG. The plan is two humans, a monster, and an angel. What about Luka and both Alice XVI and XVII? Well Luka is obvious. Retired and no longer able to fight. Alice XVI, is a similar case, but still powerful as she's a former Monster Lord. The current Monster Lord however...well Alice XVII is a goal, gain her aid and support. Thus our hero must prove himself by traveling to Hellgondo and protecting the world from angels and human loyalists to Eden's way of reviving the faith in a Goddess through becoming one. Eden's forces Eden seems outnumbered however. Every way to Sunday Third over there is screwed. So she will have her own allies. Loyalist humans, including a new "Ilias Kreuz" like organization that's actually quite formidable compared to those bomb-chucking terrorists. It's been 100 years so Humanity has advanced with strong monsters amongst them 24/7 so don't expect a bunch of wimps. Also many Higher Hierarchy angels will follower her. It's been a century so some of Ilias' stronger angels will have been unsealed. Alongside other character ideas...like ~cough~ Light following Monster Coven ~cough~ What about that preview at the end of Solomon's Tale? Well, that was centered around a crafty fire-giving Angel making her "return" to villainess-dom. That academy had to have come a long way after a century. And she's on her own side this time. Character Bios: (Warning: Spoilers for the chapters) The Heroes: Our four main protagonists. '''Adam: '''Luka's grandson. While Alipheese the 17th was becomming a Monster Lord. Luka's son preferred a normal life and raised his own family. Adam looks exactly like Luka, which leads to some confusion when people recognize it. Trained with a blade by his father. Adam's quick thinking when in battle and endurance help him greatly. His angelic lineage is sealed in a keepsake ring made by Miceala for safety reasons whilst any supposed Monster Lord lineage has not become apparent. He's grown phobic of seeing the world in chaos and wishes to stop Eden and keep the world at peace. '''Olivia: '''A young 9th circle Angel. Hyper yet very intelligent. She is often fascinated by Adam's lineage and loves books about the world's history. Trained in healing magic speficically, she only knows weaker offensive spells. Her dream is to become a powerful archangel to protect others. Only reading and hearing legends about Eden, Olivia is very afraid of her and hopes not to be subjugated by her command or punished for her own beliefs. Never trained in old ways of "punishment." she's disgusted by ideas of raping people like angels once did. '''Evelynn: '''A young elf archer. Although training still, she is a prodigy among her fellow young Elves. Though her skill in archery and her blonde hair are common among elves, many claim she stands out amongst them. Her sister, Iris, had succumbed to darkness and believes the "Cult of the Holy Serpent" will cure her through Ilias' help. Evelynn is serious in nature, often no-nonsense at all. She calls the Forest of Spirits her home and dreams of protecting the innocent as the world's greatest archer. Knowing full well the Coven and the Black Crusaders threaten the world. She seeks a means to travel and fufill her dream as a hero among elves. As most Elves are, she considers the forests sacred and will still seek to punish humans trying to harm them. '''Nikolai: '''A young Seeker of Truth. Son of Solomon, The Enforcer of Truth. As expected he quickly stood out amongst the others at the Seeker's Academy in both combat and intelligence. Promestein had demanded he become the 8th Enforcer of Truth, but he declined due to seeing Promestein's insanity and desperation. On the run from the Seekers, he's hoping to inform his mother, Lucia, and hope they can get the Monster Lord's help in investigating the Academy of Seekers. Proficient in both a spear and martial arts, he has inherited his father's lightning-based technique and his mother's monster-based strength which truly would make him a powerful Enforcer. The Black Crusaders: An organization, similar to Ilias Kreuz, bent on reviving the Goddess Ilias' religion by force. Traveling to major and minor human settlements and rallying, switching to force when the city declines. More compitent than the terrorists of old, The Black Crusaders biggest strengths are it's well-trained soldiers and it's four strongest warriors, The Grand Inquisitors, said to supposedly rival the strongest monsters and even intimidate some queen-class monsters and higher circle angels. Hoping to gather more Heavenly support, the Grand Meister of the Black Crusaders vows to return the world to it's old state and hope to revive faith in a Goddess of Light. '''Third Seraph Eden: '''One of Ilias' Seraphim level angels, she was sealed 100 years ago. Returning to the world, she now desires to revive the ways of old by destroying the traitors and reviving Ilias' faith and reuniting the angels. Willing to use force and showing no mercy, it seems no compromise can be made. It's likely her ambitions are fueled by anger towards the Fallen Angels Miceala and Lucifina as well as her love and loyalty to Ilias. '''The Grand Meister: '''The leader of the Black Crusaders. Commander of the Four Grand Inquisitors as well. Extremely little is known about him. Some speculate he can face incredibly powerful foes despite his old age. A former arch-bishop of the Ilias faith, only long-deceased priests of the old faith would've been able to reveal more about him. '''Ivan the Divine Aegis: '''One of the Grand Inquisitors of the Black Crusaders. Named "The Divine Aegis" for his rumored Perfect Guard using his enchanted shield which even reflects magic. Very few can single-handedly break his defense. Physically strong, he can move swiftly despite wearing heavy armor and carrying a massive shield. Proficient in the blade as well he is the strongest swordsman of the Black Crusaders. As serious as he is merciless, he is especially quick to execute any he deems a threat. Confident in his skill, he wishes to test his Perfect Guard against the Heavenly Knights, but knows not to provoke the Monster Lord. He seems most infuriated by dirty tricks to get around his defense. '''Kain the Demon Hunter: '''One of the Grand Inquisitors. A bold and cocky hunter. None however, doubt his marksmanship. Wielding a massive War Crossbow used as a siege weapon as well as twin machetes, Kain hunts the most dangerous monsters as prey. Many Crusaders claim to lose count of the trophies he's collected. One prey however had escaped with his virginity, but let him live. He states the fight happened in a flash as the two were equal in speed, but she got the upper hand with a playful lure. He has a special place reserved for her horns and wings and he's kept a memento he took from her in a locket. His marksmanship, combined with his insane speed, make him the fastest of the Crusaders. And can easily hit his mark in any distance in almost any environment. '''Maria the Toymaker: '''One of the Grand Inquisitors. The youngest of the four. Her appearance is not misleading as she is indeed a teenager. Obsessed with dolls, she collects and makes them. Although she hates monsters, she admires their craft and work as that's a human quality she finds within them. Using a type of animation magic, she morphs the dolls into images she desires. Ranging from a playful Nekomata, to an armored golem girl, it's believed her only limit is her imagination itself. Her "Favorite" doll is reserved for truly powerful foes, and is said to be morphed into a creature of pure terror. She can also morph anything weaker than herself into a doll to use as a weapon or keep as a toy. The other Inquisitors and veteran Crusaders feel her youth makes her blind to the evil of Monster-kind, but in actuality, her innocent nature is a facade used to lure the evil out so she can cast judgement like other Crusaders. '''Issac The Endbringer: '''The fourth, and strongest of the Grand Inquisitors. The second in command to the Black Crusaders. His power is unimaginable despite any form he might take. His true age is unknown and only very few have been able to survive his wrath. Full of hatred towards Lucifina, he considers any Fallen Angel, and their offspring, an enemy and will kill them without remorse. Many rumors circulate about him, but one that's always brought up; "It's said he can destroy the world singlehandedly." Some state that he may not even be human, but is definitely not any monster. One thing is for certain, the Grand Meister seems to be the only one he answers to. The Seekers of Truth: The Seekers are back under the influence of Promestein. Who seems to be up to no good again. '''Promestein: '''A traitorous angel. She was imprisoned for giving the humans fire and aiding in their evolution. After her death from the White Rabbit's unstable form, she had come back in a weaker state and had supposedly redeemed herself. With the aid of her Enforcer, Solomon, she had created an academy of Truth Seekers. However she still believes humans will surpass monsters and angels and even the Goddesses. And desires to ensure that belief will come true. By any means necessary. '''Edward: '''Promestein's right hand and second in command to the Academy of Truth Seekers. Willing to accomplish anything to please Promestein, he attempted immoral research to augment a human body into a half-chimera form to expand power and natural lifespan. However his research was deemed insane and critically flawed by Solomon, whom he envies and despises for Promestein's supposed favoritism. Despite any anger and petty jealousy he shows, he is a formidable fighter due to his own research. '''Chimera Tyrant King: '''A mysterious and incredibly powerful chimera created and controlled by Promestein. It's full potential is unknown but it was made to combat the greatest threats to Promestein's goals. Research on it started many years before and was made with Edward's chimeric augmentation perfected by Promestein's vast intelligence and the chimera is in a dormant state. However the identity of the host body remained unknown except to only Promestein and Edward. Category:Blog posts